The National Library of Medicine (NLM) is a participant in the CONSER (Cooperative Online Serials) Program, a cooperative effort of the North American library community to build a machine-readable database of high quality serials cataloging information. The purpose of this contract is to ensure that for each serial the NLM catalogs: a) a CONSER record will exist in the OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. (OCLC) Online Union Catalog (OLUC); b) this record complies with the CONSER conventions and cataloging standards and is authenticated as being in compliance; c) existing OCLC OLUC records for other serials related to the one being cataloged be modified to show linking relationships; and d) when appropriate, the indexing status for NLM serial titles is available and current in OCLC>